The little red hen~The little uncool Garnet
by Flame2
Summary: This is my first fanfic...please read it, and send some comment back :)


~The Little Red Hen~  
~The Little uncool Garnet~  
  
  
Okay...so This is my first fanfic. It may be a little wierd, but so what. I really hope you like it and send me some comment back.   
( In the real story there are three lazy guys, who won't do anything. In my story, there are two cool guys, who won't do anything uncool ).   
  
At firs we look at the characters:  
  
Little uncool Garnet - Garnet  
Two cool guys - Amarant and Zidane  
The Miller - Vivi  
  
And then the story begins...:   
  
Once Upon a time there was two cool guys (Amarant and Zidane) and little uncool Garnet. They lived in a small cottage, in a middle of the Evil Forest. Zidane and Amarant acted always cool and they never did things that were uncool so Garnet had to do all the uncool things (like houseworks).  
One day Garnet found a sackful of seeds from the side of the road and took them. When she got back to the cottage she found Zidane and Amarant leaning againts the wall, and asked them:  
" Would you like to help me to sow these seeds, I found today?"  
" Of course we help you!Like my quotation says: You don't need a reason, to help people. ", Zidane answered.  
Amarant looked Zidane furiously and then said to Garnet:  
"We won't help u, It's uncool!"  
"Okay then!", Garnet said "I'll do it all by myself!"  
And so she went to turn the trees over with a chainsaw, so that she could have a field. When she had done that, she sowed the seeds and started to wait them to grow.  
  
After one year:  
In the next autumn the corn had growed and Garnet asked help from Amarant and Zidane:  
"Would you like to help me to fix up the harvest?"  
At this time Amarant pushed Zidane away and aswered Garnet by himself:  
"No, It's uncool!"  
"So I have to work alone again...", Garnet said and started to fix up the harvest.  
After a couple of weeks she had done that. She putted the corn into the sack and started to walk towards Dali (She didn't even want to ask help from Amarant and Zidane).  
When she finally reached the Dali, she was too tired to go straight to the windmill. That's why she stayed at the hotel over night.  
  
At night:  
Hotell's owner sneaked into the room hoping that he would found something valuable. Because he didn't see anything else valuable, except Garnet's corn and her clothes, he took them.  
  
Next day:  
Garnet woke up, but she didn't found her clothes anywhere, so she took the sack, that layed next to her, and cuted holes for her hands and for her head in it and puted it on (where's the corns, she thought).  
Then she walked to the windmill, but something was wrong. She saw suspicious character walking in front of the windmill. When she looked at the character more carefully she noticed that it was Squall from final fantasy 8.  
"Squall, what are you doing here!? This is FF9 fanfic!", Garnet yelled.  
"Whatever", Squall said and walked away.  
Garnet steped inside the windmill and saw Vivi sitting on the chair, behind a desk.   
"W- welcome to m- my Windmill! What would you like to b- buy?", Vivi asked.  
"I would like to buy...corn flour!", Garnet aswered.  
Vivi gave some flours to Garnet and said:  
"I-it's 150gil....please!"  
When Vivi named the prize, Garnet rememberd that she had no money, so she did the only thing she could do. She tied up Vivi and stole all the flour (Hey, when you steal something, why to steal little).  
Then she headed back to the Evil Forest.   
  
In Evil Forest:  
Soon Garnet got back to her cottage (and she had the flour with her). First she dressed up and then she went to ask help from Amarant and Zidane about baking the cake:  
"Would you like to help me to bake a cake?", she asked.  
(Amarant gave a chance to Zidane to answer)  
"It's..." Garnet smiled sweetly to Zidane..."It's...okay, we..."  
Amarant interrupted Zidane and turned to Garnet:  
"We can't help you. It's uncool!"  
"Allright then!", Garnet said and walked angrly to the kitchen.  
Soon Garnet had baked the cake. Zidane and Amarant walked to the kitchen and asked:  
"Can we have some cake?"  
Garnet looked them triumphly and then yelled:  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY CAKE, CAUSE YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!!!"  
Zidane looked Garnet for a little while and then said:  
"If u eat the whole cake alone...you gain weight..."  
"Hey, that was cool!", Amarant said and hited Zidane so hard that he flew againts the opposite wall.  
Garnet gave the cake to Amarant and said:  
"You can have it...I'm not...hungry."  
Then she walked out of the kitchen and started to think diffrent kind of exercises.  
  
So what do we learn from this story...?  
Be always cool!  
  
The End.  



End file.
